This invention relates to a furnace construction, and more particularly to a furnace which may be operated over an extended period of time without supervision to produce a controlled heat output from particulate solid fuel, exemplified by wood waste pellets, wood chips, cut poplar segments, etc. The furnace contemplated efficiently burns solid fuel of this description in a manner which produces controlled heat output through intermittent feeding of fuel in a non-hazardous manner, and without backup smoking occurring through systems supplying the furnace with fuel and air.
A general object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, solid-fuel burning furnace effective to give a controlled, even heat output.
Another object is to provide such a furnace which is non-hazardous, in that features are incorporated in the furnace preventing burn-back of fuel in the supply system which supplies fuel to the furnace.
Yet a further object is to provide a new and improved furnace which includes means for metering a supply of fuel fed to the furnace.
A still further object is to provide a furnace incorporating a unique air flow system for supplying air to support combustion, and which is also effective to inhibit back flow of smoke through the fuel supply system.